Welcome to Konoha High
by Galvani
Summary: AU fic: There are two new students at Konoha High. Despite seeing each other only twice a day, and both being socially inept their relationship soon grows into something more powerful. GaaXHina, one sided SakuXGaa, InoXNaru, SasuXOroXIta, HakuXNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Hinata**

It was a calm, serene day at Konoha High. Most of the students had already gotten familiar with the natural routine of things. But not one person… Amidst the students waiting around for the morning bell to sound, a small, shy girl walked to the door, wanting to get a head start on the day. Her name?

Hinata Hyuga. She was a new student, having just transferred to Konoha high. She knew no one at the school, except her cousin Neji, whom she wasn't particularly fond of, although they did get along. She hoped to find him so that she could at least have a familiar face to comfort her, if the sight of Neji's face could really be considered comforting.

Hinata sighed and walked through the large double doors into the building. She immediately stopped in her tracks. It was the largest school she'd ever seen. She silently made her way to the office and peeked inside meekly.

"Uh... h-hello?" she called.

A woman with black hair looked up from the front desk.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh… umm... I'm new... my name's Hinata Hyuga..."

The woman quickly went through a folder that was on her desk. She handed Hinata a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule," she said. "Welcome to Konoha High."

**Gaara**

On the opposite side of the building, another new student was making his way to his first class. His red hair barely reached his green eyes and couldn't hide the tattoo on his forehead. He had a dark, foreboding aura about him, and everytime he looked at someone they would quiver in fear.

His name was Gaara Subaku. He had just transferred in, along with his brother and sister, who were currently not with him, because they had different classes. Gaara found his class and sat down at the back, despite the fact that he was fifteen minutes early.

Slowly students began filing in. Soon all the seats in the class were filled except the two on either side of Gaara. Right before the bell that signaled the start of class rang, two people rushed in, barely making it before the door slammed shut and the teacher entered. These two students looked around and found that the only seats available were the ones next to the creepy new kid. They reluctantly sat down on either side of him. One was a girl with short, pink hair and bright green eyes, the other a boy with dark indigo hair and black eyes. They both adjusted themselves so they were as far away from Gaara as possible. Gaara rolled his eyes.

The teacher, Iruka, stood at the front of the room and said, clearly excited, "Let's get started with our honors English for the day! I hope everyone enjoys the lesson!"

**Hinata**

Hinata silently walked to her first class. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. There were so many faces, so many people; she knew she would get lost.

"Excuse me," someone said behind her, tapping her shoulder.

Hinata turned around and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"You look lost. Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Um... yes..." Hinata mumbled. She showed the girl her schedule. "I need to find room 34."

"Oh! You're in my class! Come on, I'll show you how to get there!" she yelled, grabbing Hinata's arm and the arm of a guy standing nearby and practically ran down the hall.

"By the way, my name's Ino Yamanaka, and this is Naruto," Ino stated.

"Hey," Naruto mumbled, giving a small wave with his free arm.

Hinata blushed and waved back. "I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"You're related to Neji!" Naruto yelled.

Ino dragged them along for another set of hallways, until they reached the room.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled, shrugging Ino off and running into the room and grabbing a seat. He placed his hands on the desks next to him to save seats for Hinata and Ino.

Ino sat down next to Naruto and made Hinata sit next to her, not next to Naruto.

"You don't want to sit next to him, he might corrupt you," Ino stated.

The bell rang. Everyone in the classroom waited... and waited... and waited.

Thirty minutes later, a teacher in a mask came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late class, there was a two-for-one sale at the bookstore..."

"LIAR!" Ino and Naruto screamed, standing up and stabbing accusing fingers at the teacher.

"Actually, this time I'm telling the truth." He held up two mature books that he bought.

The whole class blanched.

"Ew! Don't show us that, Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, standing up again.

"Be quiet Naruto, it's time to start class," Kakashi muttered. "To our new student, Hinata Hyuga, this is Pre-Calculus. I hope you're up to the challenge."

Yes, this is my second fic, I hope it's more popular than my first one. Please review everyone.

CCM signing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara**

The introverted red head slowly walked to his next class, pre calculus. As he walked he caught a glimpse of a small girl about his age, white eyes, indigo hair.

'She's... pretty...' he thought, before he could stop himself. Then, everyone's favorite female popped into his view, distracting him completely.

"Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, you're hot, go out with me!" she said.

"I'm Gaara, thank you, and no," Gaara said, walking around her.

"Come on sexy! You know you want to!" Sakura said, stepping in front of Gaara.

"I said no, whore," Gaara said, pushing her out of the way.

"Ooh! Rejected!" Ino yelled out, seeing Sakura's failure from the opposite end of the hall.

"Shut up, piglet!" Sakura screamed. Then she saw that Gaara was long gone. "Wait sexy! Wait for your future wife!" She gave up and ran off to her second period class. Lucky her, Gaara was in this class too. She slid into the seat next to him and gave him a big hug.

"Playing hard to get won't save you, hot stuff," she whispered in his ear.

Gaara pushed her off and turned away, muttering, "Damn whore won't leave me alone."

Sasuke was also in this class and spotted his boyfriend, Orochimaru, and went to sit with him, but not before putting a leash on Sakura and pulling her off of Gaara.

Gaara nodded thanks to Sasuke before turning back to the front of the class.

The bell rang and everyone waited... and waited... and waited... and finally, Kakashi showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a two for one sale at the book store," he explained.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed, standing up before Sasuke jerked her back down. The rest of the period continued in a similar manner to first period.

**Hinata**

The quiet girl followed Naruto and Ino to their second period class, which they miraculously had together (because the author is lazy).

They sat down in honors English and tried to pay attention to Iruka's lecture on one hundred word autobiographical haikus. Three fourths of the way into class, Ino stood up and said, "I need to use the restroom, sensei."

At five minutes until the end of class, Naruto also left, claiming to need the bathroom as well. As the bell rang, Hinata left alone and walked to the bathrooms to find Naruto or Ino so one of them could tell her where to go next. As she peeked into the girl's bathroom, she saw the most gruesome sight: Naruto and Ino, kissing passionately with their hands roaming all over each other's bodies.

Hinata gave a frightened squeak and shut her eyes. Naruto and Ino stopped abruptly and looked at Hinata. They broke away from each other and straightened their clothes before addressing Hinata.

"Sorry you had to see that, Hinata," Ino mumbled, suppressing a blush. "Let's see where you're going next... ah, chemistry! We're going there too! What a coincidence!"

She dragged Hinata and Naruto all the way to Kurenai Yuhi's room.

Ino stopped and grabbed Hinata's shoulders, "I have to warn you. There are some pretty shady characters in this class, like the never-ending forehead."

Sakura came strolling up, hanging on Gaara's arm.

"Well, speak of the devil! It's the never-ending forehead herself!" Ino yelled.

She, Naruto, and the newly arrived Sasuke all laughed.

"Shut up Ino, you stupid, porky, BITCH!" Sakura screeched.

"Miss Haruno. We don't use that kind of language at school. I think you need to go visit the principal young lady," Kurenai said, giving Sakura a glare with her creepy red eyes. Sakura sulked off in the direction of the office.

All the students filed into class. Ino and Naruto sat together, Sasuke sat in the middle, and Gaara found himself sitting next to the silver eyed girl he saw before. She seemed extremely frightened and kept twiddling her thumbs.

Gaara couldn't help but glance at her every so often during the lesson. She was just so good looking. And Gaara didn't usually have thoughts like this. No, he was one of the few people that don't really think on an emotionally human level. But here he was, gawking over some girl that he didn't know, some girl that he hadn't even been introduced to. He was definitely having problems.

The lunch bell rang and everyone in Kurenai's class left hurriedly, because she was scary. The five students, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke, slowly made their way to lunch, Ino and Naruto cuddling, Sasuke and Gaara having stoic conversation, and Hinata just twiddling her thumbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: This chapter, and pretty much every chapter here on in, will contain mild to extreme Sakura bashing. If you are a Sakura fan, leave. Or you will have your feelings hurt. **

**Hinata**

As Hinata and her new acquaintances walked outside for lunch, she couldn't help noticing that the redhead kept looking at her. Hinata had hoped to stay with her "friends", but they all went off on their own: Naruto and Ino went off towards the restroom cough, Sasuke found Orochimaru and went off with him, and Sakura latched onto Gaara and pulled him off to a table with a sign that read: "The official Gaara Fan Club!"

Hinata looked around, and spotted Neji. She decided that there was nothing better for her to do, so she walked over and sat down near him and his... boyfriend?

'Since when does Neji have a boyfriend?' Hinata asked herself.

"Haku-kun! Your hair is so pretty!" Neji squealed, playing with Haku's hair.

"Uh... thanks, yours is too," Haku said.

"Eee!" Neji squealed again, tying Haku's hair into a long braid.

'This is creepy,' Hinata thought.

**General**

Naruto and Ino, of course, were making out in the bathroom. But everyone already knew that. One person, who definitely knew, was Jiraiya. Although he was just a teenager, he was already writing pornographic novels. He watched Ino and Naruto make out, his nose bleeding freely. He took notes on their little sessions every day, hoping that soon he would have enough info for a book. Unfortunately, everyday there was a certain routine. Jiraiya would bleed so much that it would attract the attention of Naruto and Ino. They would then get mad at him, and beat him to a pulp. Well, more Ino than Naruto. Today was no exception. Jiraiya's blood started to distract Ino and Naruto, and Ino pounded Jiraiya into oblivion. Fun.

Sasuke had wandered over to Orochimaru, but unfortunately for him, Orochimaru was leading a double life. He was dating both Sasuke and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. As Sasuke walked over to Orochimaru, he saw him holding Itachi's hand.

"How dare you?" Sasuke screeched, jabbing an accusing finger at Itachi. "How dare you steal my beloved!?"

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi screamed back. "I had him first!"

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke screeched again. He lunged at Itachi with the closest thing to a weapon he had: a plastic spoon. He jabbed Itachi in the eye with it.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Itachi yelled.

"She's your mom too!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Weren't you ever told that you were adopted?" Itachi asked evilly.

"You're an asshole and I hate you! You're always so mean to me!" Sasuke screamed, throwing a punch at Itachi.

"Foolish little brother! That's my job!" Itachi said, dodging Sasuke's punch. Then he squeaked, his voice becoming high-pitched. Sasuke had just kicked him in the low-blow area.

In his high-pitched squeaky voice, Itachi said, "Foolish little brother! That hurt goddammit! I'll get my revenge!" And he scampered off like the little girl he is.

"Yay!" Sasuke squealed, grabbing Orochimaru and running off into the sunset with him.

**Gaara**

Gaara was forced to sit with the never-ending forehead and the fan club that she started in his honor. They kept giggling and staring at him.

Sakura latched onto his arm again.

"Oh, Gaara, you're so sexy. We should totally go out, and get married, and have a family."

Gaara blanched. "Sorry, but no. I don't know where you've been, whore."

Sakura let go of him and glared. In fact, the entire fan club was glaring.

"Whore is a forbidden word at this table," one particularly scary fan girl said.

"Why, because it's a brutally honest description of all of you?" Gaara asked.

This really got all the fan girls angry. They stood up, fuming, and dog piled Gaara, scratching, biting, kicking, and pulling his pretty red hair.

Gaara started to scream in pain and anguish as the fan girls utterly decimated him. He screeched and yelled, but no one helped him. Quite frankly, they thought it was funny. The end of lunch bell rang and all of the fan girls immediately got off of Gaara.

"I hope that wasn't too much of a beating, because it'll be worse after school," the big, scary fan girl said.

A bruised and bloody Gaara whimpered and limped off to his last class.

**I found this chapter fun. It's awesome to write about Gaara getting mauled by a whole bunch a little girls. And it's fun to make Neji girly and Haku manly.**

**CCM singing out**


End file.
